


In awe

by poetdameron



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, yo it has the adam and oscar tag because the OMC looks like oscar. literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John realizes something important after moving in with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In awe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessaSackler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaSackler/gifts).



> Eeeeh. Okay so after watching Midnight Special, Nana came to me in tumblr and we created this character that literally looks like Oscar Isaac with blue eyes, we called him John. And he is an alien. Literally. So :vvvvvvvvvvvvv (that's also why this fic has the tag for Adam/Oscar, but it isn't truly RPF).
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/145000053964/sevier-and-his-alien-boyfriend-31-rofl) to support me! Thank you!

**In awe**

As John moved the boxes once more, Paul sat on their new floor and started opening them to put some order in their new place. His boyfriend moved around the room with a bit smile on his lips, his curly hair all a mess, soaked in sweat after working all day, and Sevier smiled at him when their eyes met in the middle. Poor John had done basically all heavy work, to be honest; but it was also the most practical thing to do too, since his strenght was way too superior to Sevier’s. So yeah, he will put the order now, so his… alien boyfriend can get some rest.

“I’m not tired.” He announced while pouring lemonade on a couple of cups. “I don’t get tired that easy, you know that. My abilities to copy human body are, sadly, just superficial. I need to navegate in your net to find the rest of the details. Like the voice thing…” He said, signalling his throat and Sevier nodded. “Or the teeth one…”

And the man nodded, laughing while remembering that one. When John copied the actor’s phisical apparence, he didn’t get some little details: the growing on hair and nails, tone of voice (or a voice for that matter at first), the accurassay of the kind of teeth humans have. He had copied what he thought would do fine for a species that eat meat, and he has had longer fangs and pointy teeth that could have easily scare the shit out of anyone. But, thankfully, the first human he found was his, his Sevier, sitting on their floor after they move to another city (work, work, work), putting into pails his old records.

“Here, babe.” He hand him the drink and Sevier took it with a smile, thanking him and doing a satisfied face at the flavour. “Good?”

“Wonderful.” And John smiled, the human net was so useful. “And don’t worry, I’ll take care for now on, rest and then you can help me.”

Sevier looked at him, accepting the peck on the lips that his John offered, then put his hands to work again. He felt the other person walking around, behind him and into their room, when he was back on their living room, there was a pillow behind his back and John kissed his cheek, then put another pillow near Paul and rested there, softly drummering his fingers over his chest, a pop tune leaving his lips and he had to smile again. Sevier looked down, his handsome boyfriend had his eyes closed, all calm and happiness, always so full of… energy. It was something else.

“You are watching me.” John said, Paul nodded and then realized he couldn’t know with his eyes closed.

“Well, when you have a face like that…”

John smiled. “It’s the blue eyes, right?” And he opened them. “That’s our difference, oh and the hair? I don’t have grey hair.” 

“No, it’s you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, leaning on his face to kiss him tender, slowly. “You.”

Oh…” John blinked, his face was a bunch of expressions in milliseconds and Paul’s changed to a worried one. “I’m in love with you.”

“Uh?”

“I’m in love with you!” The alien repeated, this time going to his knees and seeing Paul with wide open eyes, a big smile on his face. “I’m.. i’m in love with you.”

Paul smiled at him. “I love you, too. Weirdo.”

“I love you!” He said, hugging him tight. “Wait, weirdo? What is that?”

The man laughed, his cheeks red. “What you are that’s it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
